Assassin and the Demon
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: During his fight against the Rakshasa demons, Lubbock chose to not kill Mez, instead of that, he brings her with him to Night Raid in hopes of gaining more information about the empire and Prime Minister Honest. [Lubbock x Mez]


**Akame Ga Kill is property of Takahiro and Square Enix, I own nothing.**

 **xxxxxxx**

''Guh...!''

A painful grunt could be heard in the stillness of the night. The person responsible for this sound was a young man around the age of 18. He wore a pair of dark pants, a white shirt, and a black overcoat. His physical features that stood out the most were his greenish hair and eyes and also the pair of red goggles comfortably located at the top of his head. The young man, Lubbock of the famed and terrifying group of assassins know as the Night Raid, was on the ground after a powerful blow to his abdomen.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears, making Lubbo raise his head a little with some difficulty. A few feet away he saw his opponent, Mez of the Rakshasa demons, approaching his position without hurry, her posture and body language giving away how calm and relaxed she was.

 _''She is way stronger than the old geezer...!''_

Mustering all the strength of his aching muscles, Lubbock managed to stay in a sitting position.

''Take this!'' He yelled and threw two small daggers that were hidden inside his overcoat in the direction of Mez.

Even with the daggers coming toward her at incredible speed and ready to pierce her skull and end her life, the dark-skinned girl remained calm and simply moved her body a little to the left while she raised her right hand, a form of precaution in case the daggers passed too close to her.

''Don't be so desperate Night Raid, it's kind of a pathetic thing to see.'' The blonde spoke almost as if scolding the Cross Tail user. Now standing in front of the green-haired boy, Mez grabbed Lubbock's shirt and lifted him up. If he had not witnessed the incredible amount of strength that the dark skinned woman of the Rakshasa demons demonstrated a few moments ago, Lubbo would have been surprised that she could hold him in the air with only one arm.

Looking directly at the young woman, he studied her features for a few seconds and could not help but notice just how beautiful his enemy was.

"Damnit, you're so beautiful...if you were not my enemy, I would have certainly tried to seduce you." He grunted, his words making Mez let out a small laugh.

"Thank you for the compliment, and it's really a pity, I don't hate guys like you so I probably would have let you seduce me if the circumstances were different." From the tone of her voice, Lubbo could feel the subtle flirting and smirked. 'But we're going to have to save this for the next life!' 'Mez's left fist was wrapped in a ball of black energy that conveyed a sense of power so strong that Lubbock was sure he would die instantly if he was touched by that energy. Unfortunately for Mez, before she could give the final blow, two small, sharp objects struck her in the back, the sudden pain causing her to release Lubbock from her grasp and making her fall face down on the floor.

 _''W-What happened? It was him? How did he manage to do it?''_ Mez's thoughts were a complete chaos, her widened eyes showing the shock she was currently feeling. Seeing the surprise in her wide green eyes, Lubbock explained what had tanspassed just now.

''The knives I threw in your direction were connected to my wires, I just needed to pull them and they immediately came back to me.'' Lubbo informed his fallen opponent. He could hear screams and arguments in a nearby street, probably some of the empire soldiers who were assigned to assist the Rakshasa demons in hunting the Night Raid members.

Kneeling beside the dark-skinned woman who was bleeding profusely, Lubbock took one of his daggers and raised it above her, ready to kill his opponent but, looking at the fallen girl, he hesitated, not because he thought it was a big waste to kill a woman as gorgeous as her(that could also possibly be one of the reasons, albeit a small one), but due to a sudden thought that made it's way to his mind just like lightining iluminating the night sky.

" _The Rakshasa demons work directly for the minister and also protect important people related to the black market and who have connections with Honest..._ _Maybe she has some information that can prove to be valuable and efficient."_ The idea was appearing to be more tempting and rational with every second he thought about it. _''Najenda-san and the others are going to be pissed as fuck, but they'll understand my reasoning, I just hope Leone and Mine will not beat the crap out of me for that ... Now regarding this girl, it's not like she's capable of fighting due to her recent injuries so we are not in any type of danger."_ He thought in an analytical way. Finally making his decision, Lubbock removed a small flask that contained a powerful somniferous from inside the pocket of his pants.

 _"A assassin always has to be cautious and be prepared for any situation."_ He smiled, proud of himself for always taking precautions. Tearing a piece of his overcoat, he poured the liquid into the torn cloth and covered Mez's mouth. Without the strength needed to be able to fight back due to the loss of blood, she inhaled the scent of the drug and her conscience gradually faded.

After confirming that the girl had fallen asleep because of the somniferous, Lubbo used the improvised cloth to wipe the blood from her wounds. Picking up another flask that contained some kind of gooey material, he carefully passed the contents of the flask over Mez's wounds, feeling her tremble unconsciously at his cold touch. He then used the threads of his Cross Tail to sew the wounds with a terrifying mastery. When he finished it, Lubbock picked the girl carefully, one of his hands grabbing her creamy, caramel-colored legs while the other one grabbed her shoulders. The young assassin then positioned Mez's head on his chest. Making sure that he would not hurt the girl, Lubbock started running through the streets, the shadows of the dark alleys being his friend and shield.

When the soldiers of the empire finally arrived at the scene, it was too late. Lubbock had already entered the forest without being detected and was running toward Night Raid's hideout. All the soldiers could find was the corpse of the bearded burly man named Sten, and further away from him a recent and small pool of blood with no other corpse in sight.

 **xxxxxx**

 **AN: Been a while since I wrote something, especially for Akame Ga Kill. So, what do you guys think? Did you all like the idea?And yeah, another Lubbock story, what can I say? He is my favorite character and unlike Tasumi who already possess tons of stories about him, Lubbock has only a few. Also, I know that it was kinda short but this is more like a prologue. Regarding the pairing, Lubbock x Mez obviously, with a big possibility of turning into a Lubbock x Mez x Najenda in the future.**

 **Anyways, I'm really busy this year and I also have a lot of personal problems to take care so the updates of this story will be pretty slow, though, I also wouldn't mind if someone actually would like to adopt this story. Now about my other AGK stories, I'm already working on Lubbock's travel through the multiverse(currently revising the first chapter and adding a few details) and A New Love, I'm also working on stories for fandoms like Danmachi, Youkoso Jitsuryoku(Classroom of the Elite), Bleach(planning a Ichigo x Candice three shot) and of course, Mondaiji Tachi(which is my favorite fandom) so be sure to keep an eye for that!**


End file.
